Arrow Clips
by Bloodsong 13T
Summary: Short scenes, short stories, perhaps (no, definitely!) some crack...? From the Arrow fandom, and collected here in one place. 1) S4 Speculation: Diggle is really desperate to find HIVE. 2) S4 Crack: Oliver vs Felicity over the Super Suit. 3&4) S2 missing scenes: Malcolm meets Moira in a deserted parking lot. 5) Damien Darhk Is So Smart! 6) Damien Darhk Doesn't Get Mad...
1. Strange Bedfellows

**Strange Bedfellows**

 _CONTENT:_  
Rating: Teen  
Flavor: Drama  
Language: some  
Violence: some, non-lethal fighting  
Nudity: none  
Sex: none  
Other: none

 _Author's Note:_

An idea I had for Arrow season 4. With too much Enemy Mine Trope to not happen!

* * *

 **Strange Bedfellows**

===#===

 _Nanda Parbat_

Diggle hadn't known what to expect as he reached the nearly inaccessible temple-fortress of Nanda Parbat. The last few times he'd been here, he'd been sneaking in, or fighting his way in. Or, God help them, following Oliver in as he surrendered to Ra's Al Ghul's ultimatum.

This time, he walked deliberately up the center of the footpath, in full daylight. His shoulder blades itched with the anticipation of arrows impacting his spine. Surely, the outlying sentries had seen him. But the League couldn't kill everyone who climbed their mountain. How would they get new recruits? Unless surviving to the top was some test.

Why were there no sentries at the door? Diggle resisted the instinct to draw his sidearm. Any hostile moves at this point could trigger an attack. He wiped sweat from his upper lip.

Inside the grand hall were six black-clad assassins, arranged in a semi-circle. Diggle stopped, wondering what he was supposed to say, but he didn't get a chance. They attacked.

They attacked without bows, without swords. Diggle didn't go for his gun; he remembered his hand-to-hand training, his sparring with Oliver. He covered his weak points, he blocked and maneuvered to a better position. He didn't take the bait of an easy target, until he was sure of his placement and his follow-through. They were tough, but with a cool head and calculated fighting, he put them down, knocked them out. He took more blows for it.

One assassin kicked out his supporting leg, and he went down. He rolled away, regained his feet, struck under the assassin's guard. Three, two... then one. Diggle feinted, drew his attacker in, then spun behind him, got him in a choke hold. Zero.

Diggle stood panting, his hands up in guard position, his eyes taking in his fallen enemies, the rest of the room.

Another figure entered, gliding with the easy strength of a panther. He wore robes edged in gold, an antique sword with vicious four-pronged hilt at his hip, and a chain bearing a demon's head pendant. Diggle turned, and refrained from telling Malcolm Merlyn he looked ridiculous in that getup, no matter how tempting it was to be flippant.

"Your trainees don't seem to be all that good any more," Diggle said instead. He dropped his hands and stood straighter as the assassins began to recover. They skulked around the edge of the room, nursing their aching limbs and heads, eyes glittering at Diggle from within their hoods. "Under new management, huh?"

Merlyn narrowed his eyes at the snark. "I asked them not to kill you, unless you killed one of them first."

Diggle shrugged. "You know how we operate. No unnecessary killing."

"I'm glad to note you added the word 'unnecessary' in there."

Diggle snorted.

"I presume this isn't a social visit. What is it you want?"

"Can we talk in private?"

Merlyn lifted one ring-clad hand. The assassins bowed and filed out. Merlyn gestured for Diggle to follow him into a smaller side room.

So here it was. Diggle hadn't really prepared a speech; that wasn't his style. But he knew what had to be said. He took a breath. "I've been trying to track down an organization known as HIVE."

"And you've been unsuccessful."

Diggle bit down on his ire. "They killed my brother. I want to know why."

"Just that?" Merlyn gave him an amused look. "Just to know why?"

"I want justice for my brother's death. Even someone like you should understand that. Isn't that how you ended up here?"

Merlyn ignored his question. "What brings you to my doorstep?"

"Something Oliver said... something he told me Ra's Al Ghul said to him. HIVE might be an enemy of the League. Am I wrong?"

"What if we are enemies?"

Damn, this was hard. Diggle paced. "I've been trying to chase down leads on HIVE for over a year. They're ghosts. Even ARGUS has barely anything on them. Everything I've found only leads to dead ends, to empty air." He turned and faced Merlyn. "Surely you've heard 'the enemy of my enemy is my ally.' I... want an alliance. I want to help you hunt down HIVE."

"You want to join... my League of Assassins?" Merlyn's eyes glittered in amusement.

His use of the possessive rankled Diggle. "Your League? You only have this League because Oliver, God help him, handed it over to you, after he shed his blood and nearly lost everything he held dear taking down the last megalomaniac who was running it. You think now that you can wave your hand and have people scrape and bow to you, that you're something?"

Merlyn laughed, silently. "Now that's more like the John Diggle I know." He shook his head, then his expression went cold. "We're not hiring. Go home."

 _Shit_ , Diggle thought. This wasn't the way to get what he wanted. More honey, his grandma would have said. Less vinegar. "Anyone can join the League. 'Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses,' and we'll turn them into elite killers."

Another voice rang from the doorway. "He has passed the first test," Nyssa Al Ghul said, striding in, her hand on the hilt of her sword. "Allow him to proceed to the next."

Merlyn scowled at her. "I thought this was a private meeting."

"It is League business, is it not? The Heir has a say in it." Her dark eyes met the icy glare of the League's new leader.

Diggle said, "I thought you got demoted when Ra's picked Oliver over you."

Nyssa bristled like a tigress goaded through the bars of a cage. Diggle pinched his lips to suppress a smile and looked to Merlyn. "You reinstated her?"

"She's the most qualified," the former businessman replied curtly.

Now it was Diggle's turn to silently express his mirth. He just shook his head. Merlyn had killed Nyssa's lover. No doubt, Nyssa tried a new plot every day to kill him. Well, at least he didn't try to marry her. Diggle choked on another laugh.

Nyssa said, "I will train him. I will test him."

"That won't be necessary," Merlyn countered. "Mr. Diggle can join the League. There's only one test I require him to pass."

Diggle quirked a brow. "And that is...?"

A smirk toyed with the corner of Merlyn's mouth, but his eyes were hard in deadly seriousness. "Get down on your knees, and swear your undying fealty and complete obedience to me."

Diggle's teeth ground down so hard, he thought his jaw would crack under the strain. He glared pure hatred at the man, the murderer, the slayer of hundreds. He deserved to be the leader of killers. He deserved nothing from Diggle but contempt.

Merlyn smirked again. "Just as I thought." He turned away, his dark robe brushing the stone floor. "Go home, Mr. Diggle. Go back to your wife and child. People with families have no place here."

=== _X_ ===

* * *

End Notes:

 _Merlyn had killed Nyssa's lover. No doubt, Nyssa tried a new plot every day to kill him._

\- Am I the only one who cracks up thinking that the whole Malcolm and Nyssa situation reminds them of Inspector Clouseau and Cato?


	2. Oliver and his Super Suit

**Oliver and his Super Suit**

 _CONTENT:_  
Rating: Teen  
Flavor: Crack/Humor  
Language: no  
Violence: just some yelling  
Nudity: semi (guy in his undies)  
Sex: none  
Other: none

 _Author's Note:_

i made an arrow crack video, and i had to swipe one of the top funniest movie lines of all time, for the part where lance is making fun of the team for having their suits in glass cases... uhm, and then (it was the mid season finale break, oh the stress) so i thought up a more detailed version. with more crack. and snark. and... well.

inspired by "the incredibles" and "the accidental spy." and, of course, 'arrow' duh.

"skivvies" is american slang for underwear.

* * *

 **Oliver and his Super Suit**

"There's a bank robbery in progress," Felicity reported, not taking her eyes off the screen, her ears off the comms, or her fingers off the keyboard. "SCPD duly notified."

"How long will it take them to get there?" Oliver snapped with authority, heading to grab his gear.

"It's fine, Oliver; it's all fine. It will _be_ fine." Felicity spun in her chair to fix him with a Meaningful Glare. "You can't go running out of here for every B &E. Damien Dahrk is hunting for you. You _need_ to stay low!"

"I can't just sit here, doing nothing! I can't just hide in here like a rabbit." Oliver grabbed his bow in a firm grip, and yanked it free of its mooring. He carried it over to the changing area. He always grabbed the bow first, even though he'd have to put it down to change his clothes anyway. He didn't know why, and it probably didn't even make sense, but it made him feel better. He stripped out of his clothes (after setting the bow down), while Felicity turned away, back to her screens.

He stepped over to the frosted glass case, palmed the print-lock keyed to his own DNA, and- blinked in shock at the empty case. "Felicity...?" He called out across the new lair. "Where's my super suit?"

==#==

Felicity hunched in her chair and pretended not to hear him. "What?"

"Where is my super suit!?"

"Uh, I had to send it out to the cleaners after Merlyn was wearing it!"

" _Where?_ " he yelled, coming closer and drawing the word out dangerously.

"Why do you need to know?" she fronted. Hadn't she just told him he didn't need to go out after these bank robbers?

"I need it!"

"Uh-uh! You are _not_ going out and doing some derring-do! Diggle said-!" She spun around in her chair, and her voice just... well, up and quit, because she came nose to navel with a mostly-naked Oliver. She squeaked. Well, at least he had his boxers on. Felicity dragged her eyes upward.

"You tell me where that suit is, woman!" he yelled down at her.

"I- It- I- It-" She blinked several times and tried to get her brain back in gear. "Look!" she said, gathering her courage, "Diggle said to lay low! You can not go out there right now! Not for this. Let the cops do their job for once!"

His face snarled in grumpiness, but of course he wouldn't really hurt her. She knew that. He stomped back towards the changing area, where he'd left his bow.

"Will you just chill out?"

"No, Felicity, I will _not_ 'Just Chill Out'!" He snatched up his bow and looked around, fierce determination on his face.

"What are you going to do? You can't go off and fight crime in your skivvies!"

"Watch me!"

"What!?"

Oliver grabbed his motorcycle helmet and plomped it on his head. Identity concealed. Leaving the rest of him out flapping in the breeze, but... ooookay. He marched towards the door. "I will fight crime naked if I have to!" he threatened. "Now tell me where my suit is!"

"You...!" Felicity's mind boggled. "You don't even have any shoes on!"

"I spent five years running around on rough terrain, with no shoe stores in sight! Now are you going to tell me where that suit is?"

"No!" He _had_ to be bluffing. Didn't he?

"Fine!" Oliver got into the elevator and pressed the button. A moment later the doors slid closed.

(cue montage of Jackie Chan's sequence of fighting naked through the streets of Turkey!)

== _X_ ==


	3. Fired

**Fired**

 _CONTENT:_  
Rating: Teen  
Flavor: Drama  
Language: no. whoops, yes. :X  
Violence: yes  
Nudity: none  
Sex: none  
Other: none

 _Author's Note:_

Missing Scene from Season 2, episode... I dunno what number; I'll look it up later.

Scenes that make you say "Hmmm...?":

Malcolm sends someone to pick up Moira from the courthouse after her trial and take her to a deserted parking lot. And then shoots him. But...!? His own guy!? This scene comes before that one and Explains It All!

* * *

 **Fired**

==#==

Niles Mitchell was surprised to get a call from Malcolm Merlyn. Not because the business magnate was supposedly _dead_ , but because of a little job he had messed up before. Merlyn was not known for his tolerance for shoddy jobs, and especially not for forgiveness.

"Mr. Merlyn," Niles said deferentially, shaking the man's hand. "Thank you for this opportunity to redeem myself. I will not let you down."

Merlyn nodded graciously. "Just do this one job properly, and all your past mistakes in my employ will be erased. Go to the courthouse and pick up Moira Queen, then bring her to this location." Merlyn handed him a piece of paper, with a printed Google Map thoughtfully attached. "After our meeting, you can take her home."

 _This is going to be easy_ , Niles thought with a hidden smile. "Thank you, sir. You can count on me." He took the paper and went to get the car.

==#==

It was no trouble at all to pull the car up to the back steps of the courthouse, and extract Moira Queen from the throng of reporters and guards. The woman seemed grateful for the release, and the silence of the ride. She didn't even say anything or ask questions when he gently refused her suggestion of taking the freeway to get home quicker.

The old Rockets stadium outside of town had been deserted for years; the parking lot empty, cracked, and poorly lit. Niles parked the car neatly between the faded lines, determined to do a 110% job for Mr. Merlyn. Everything would be perfect, and he'd land more plum assignments like this one.

Professionally, he exited the car and held the door for Mrs. Queen. "Where are we?" she asked in confusion. "I-I don't recognize this place."

Niles saw Mr. Merlyn walking towards them, and smiled. "I've brought her, sir." Just as ordered; this couldn't have been better! But wait, what was that Mr. Merlyn had in his hands? Was that a _bow and arrow?_ Why was he pointing them this wa- _OH SHIT!_

==#==

That was pretty much the last thought Niles Mitchell had before keeling over and bleeding out on the old blacktop.

== _X_ ==

* * *

 _End Notes:_

Yep, Malcolm doing the Darth Vader thing. :X Hey, look for a sequel to this one, which is... well, total crack, which is why I didn't put it actually IN this one.


	4. Getting Home

**Getting Home**

 _CONTENT:_  
Rating: Teen  
Flavor: Crack  
Language: I'm pretty sure no this time. whoops again :X YES some. Moira gets feisty.  
Violence: no  
Nudity: none  
Sex: none  
Other: a sexist remark. or two. also, a classist remark.

 _Author's Note:_

Another missing Scene from Season 2, episode... I dunno what number. Sequel to "Fired."

Scenes that make you say "Hmmm...?":

Malcolm terrorizes Moira in a deserted parking lot by shooting her driver (which is technically his driver... er, 'was' :X ). After delivering his Dun Dun DUNNN ultimatum... uh, how does Moira get home?

"Stick" is American slang for a car with stick-shift, or manual gears.

* * *

 **Getting Home**

==#==

No, no, no; this nightmare just got worse and worse. Malcolm Merlyn was somehow _not dead_ \- why!? - and had rigged her trial so the jury would acquit her. As a 'favor,' sure. He'd had her taken to this deserted lot, then _shot_ a man right in front of her! Plus he'd discovered what she'd hidden from everyone... Thea's secret. Malcolm would destroy Thea, destroy the memories of the only father she'd ever known. They'd be replaced by the very idea of this monstrous man! Why!?

Worst of all, he expected her to tell Thea, to be the one to destroy her daughter's life. The sadistic bastard. "I'll give you some time to prepare Thea, to tell her the truth," he said with a sinister smirk. He turned and strolled back towards his waiting town car.

"W-Wait," she stammered, looking around hopelessly. "How am I supposed to get home?" she demanded at his back.

He turned. "Surely, Moira, a woman of your means knows how to drive a car," he replied in a bitter twist of a line she'd used on him when he'd invaded her bedroom.

"Drive?" she said, still shaky. The nerve! "Drive myself home?" Okay, truth be told, she was so used to being chauffeured around, she was rusty. No need for him to know that. "Malcolm, I've just been kidnapped, terrorized, and left abandoned in a deserted parking lot! You'll have to excuse me if I'm in no shape to drive!"

He sighed in exasperation. "You know, I thought you were stronger than that, Moira."

"Well you're the one who _shot the driver!_ Your own driver, by the way. That was some brilliant plan, Malcolm. When you came in here didn't you have any idea how I was supposed to get home?"

"The car is perfectly fine!"

"There's a _dead body_ right next to the driver's side door!"

Malcolm stalked over. "It's not like you haven't seen dead bodies before, or walked over people to get to where you are today," he snapped.

"I can't drive stick," she complained. "Is it stick?"

"It's a _limo_ ," he all but shouted. "They don't have stick!"

"And how am I supposed to explain this stolen car in my driveway tomorrow morning?"

"Just have one of your people drop it off after you get home!"

"And explain this blood on it?"

"There's no blood on it! I shot him clean and he fell clear." Malcolm bent and rubbed a little smudge of red off the open car door. "Oh, fine, that little bit? There, it's gone."

"Even if I were in a state to drive," Moira said, really getting wound up, "I have no idea where the hell we are. How am I supposed to get home?"

Malcolm huffed something that sounded suspiciously like a complaint about _'Women!'_ and said aloud, "Look, you go out of the lot over there," he gestured with one hand, "make a left, go down about two lights, then take another left and follow the signs to the freeway."

"Those are your directions? What do you mean 'about' two lights?"

"You turn at the gas station!"

"And I'm not going on the freeway by myself!"

"Then turn _right_ at the gas station." He ran a hand through his hair, gripping as if he'd rip some out. "Go down to, what is it, Wiltshire? Where the Dunkin' Donuts is."

"Dunkin' Donuts is on Platte and Vine."

"Well what's that white building?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she growled. Honestly, couldn't he give directions? _Men!_

"If you know where Dunkin' Donuts is, then you can get to Wiltshire."

"I might, if I had any idea where we are! You're not abandoning me in this place! Send me your driver," Moira demanded. " _You_ can drive yourself home."

"Oh, for-!" Malcolm stalked off to his car. "Fine!"

==#==

"Andy," he told the driver, "please take Mrs. Queen home, and then drop off the car. You can take the rest of the night off."

The man blinked, then shrugged. He got out of the car and rounded the door and his boss to go to the other one. "Rich folk," he muttered under his breath. Drive me here, drive me there, drive that one over there, do this illegal thing. Good thing they paid well!

"Mrs. Queen," he said, remembering his chauffeur manners. "I'll be your driver for the rest of the night." He got the back door for her, trying not to step on the poor dead bastard, Niles. Guy messed up, there. Shouldn't have come back. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Is there a bar in this limo?" she asked shakily, getting into the back seat.

"No, ma'am, but we can stop at a liquor store on the way, if you like."

"No, I just want to get home."

Andy nodded and skirted Niles' body to get behind the wheel.

"There's an extra five thousand in it for you if you cut Malcolm off," came from the back seat as the two cars began heading for the same exit.

Andy pursed his lips, sorely tempted. But then he remembered Niles. "Sorry, ma'am."

Moira just sighed.

== _X_ ==


	5. The Reveal

**The Reveal**

 _CONTENT:_  
Rating: Teen  
Flavor: Crack  
Language: ...maybe? you know how I get  
Violence: yes  
Nudity: none  
Sex: none  
Other: none

 _Author's Note:_

In episode 4:18, Damien Darhk finally figures out who the Green Arrow is! I'd like to pass on the immortal words of Darkwing Duck (no relation): "Well welcome to the program!"

Oh, plus, some of his logic wasn't really all that logical...? Yeah, this version makes more sense!

* * *

 **The Reveal**

==#==

 _Iron Heights_

Damien Darhk was nothing if not gleeful in his evil, especially when he got his magical powers back. He giggled like a child. Then he flung out his hands and walls of force clamped the vigilantes in place, helpless against him. "You know," he said with a bright smile, despite Thea nearly killing him a few minutes ago, "Andy here mentioned to me that his brother worked for the Green Arrow." He gestured at Andy, who scowled over his raised handgun.

"Then in court, I learn that John Diggle works for Oliver Queen. And that Oliver Queen doesn't actually have any money to pay him, so what's going on there? I dunno, maybe they're clandestine lovers? Let's not judge. Although it's clear Oliver Queen was quite the playboy, and he now has a girlfriend." Darhk grinned. "So it was just a hop, skip, and a jump from..." he started pointing to each person, "Andrew Diggle, to John Diggle, to Oliver Queen as the Green Arrow. Then his little sister as the red arrow kid, and of course," he wound up, facing Laurel, "his girlfriend, Felicity Smoak, as the Black Canary!"

Oliver glanced at Laurel, and she glanced back. "Uhh...," she said, unsure what to say about this... deduction. "I'm not Felicity."

"Of course you are. You got the blonde hair," Darhk gestured, "you tie it up in a ponytail and put some glasses on, and you think people are fooled? Please. I recognize you. Oliver Queen's girlfriend, hanging around with him all the time, fighting crime together."

"She's... not...," Oliver stammered. He looked to John for help, but Diggle was still gaping.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Laurel snapped.

"Oh sure, sure." Darhk brushed that off. "You two kids worked so hard to convince me that you're no longer together, but really! You're _so_ cute together! Nobody believes that. Besides, we _do_ get the news in prison, and that crazy Cupid chick busted your secret wedding! I guess, okay," he said over their sputtering, "technically, you're no longer his girlfriend. You're his wife!"

Laurel and Oliver stammered in protest, while Thea just said, "You really have no idea."

At that point, Malcolm trotted in; glancing curiously at the vigilante crew, and at Damien Darhk, who was going on about a wedding. Darhk interrupted his monologue. "Oh, I know what you're thinking, but no, he didn't tell me. I figured it out all on my own!"

Behind him, Malcolm just shrugged.

Then Oliver growled, "Did you forget...? You had Oliver Queen, Felicity, and the others as your prisoners when we attacked you at Reddington."

Damien Darhk made a face. "Yeah, you know, that threw me off for the longest time! But... hindsight is 20/20 as they say. Because thinking back on it, going over and over that confrontation in my mind... I realized that _that_ Green Arrow was way too clean-shaven, and far, _far_ too gleeful to be you, Mr. Grumpy Greenpants." He shook his head with a wry grin. "No no, _that_ guy was an impostor! And so was that Black Canary." He frowned. "Though I'm not sure who you got to play them."

He turned suddenly, to Malcolm Merlyn. "Do you have any idea who could pose as an archer?"

Merlyn froze, like a deer in the headlights. "Uhhh... no."

Oliver was confused. If Darhk thought Felicity was the Black Canary - and that the two of them were still together - he'd be more likely to attack her. Right? But if he didn't know that Laurel was the Black Canary, she could still prosecute him with some small modicum of safety. Dammit, this shady dealing and manipulating people was more Malcolm's style. A fine time for him to turn turncoat.

Well, Laurel couldn't prosecute him until they had him back in his cell, and that was not happening while he had that damned evil magic hedgehog of his. Malcolm had picked it up, and was trying to tell Darhk they had to get going. Oliver bugged his eyes out glaring at Malcolm, communicating, _Don't just stand there with that thing, take the piece out and make it stop working!_

But Darhk was going on grilling Malcolm about archers he knew, and all Malcolm could do was shoot Oliver a twitching eyebrow and a look that said, _Well I can't do anything! Distract him!_

"Besides," Oliver snapped, "she's not Thea Queen."

Darhk turned around. "Yes she is."

"If I really were Oliver Queen, would I let my little sister run around fighting criminals?"

"Maybe?"

Behind Darhk, Malcolm wrestled with the evil hedgehog. He tried to pry the loose gem, but with his prosthetic hand, it wasn't working. Malcolm twisted, trying to get a better grip. The prosthesis didn't have enough dexterity. In desperation, he tried to bite it out. It was stuck in there good.

"If she's not Thea Queen, then who is she?"

"Um..." Oliver only came up with a blank. "Well, we certainly wouldn't tell you."

"Come on, you can't fool me. I could take her mask off right now, and we could prove it."

Malcolm's grip on the evil hedgehog slipped and he almost dropped it. Andy turned to hiss at him, "What are you _doing?_ "

"Pay attention," Malcolm hissed back. "Oliver's trying a distraction, they're going to make a move!"

Quickly, Andrew turned back around, eyes narrowed at the Green Arrow, his gun leveled. Malcolm shot a look past him. _Get it together and keep them distracted!_ He had the hedgehog upside down now, and tried shaking it.

Oliver had run out of ideas! He looked at Diggle.

"And I'm not John Diggle," he said, affecting a British accent. What was he trying to do, impersonate Walter Steele?

Even more desperate, Oliver looked to Thea. Thea took the hint and grabbed Darhk's attention before he could turn back to Malcolm. "I'm not Thea Queen. I'm Tommy Merlyn."

"What?" Darhk stopped and just stared at her a minute. Behind him, Malcolm blinked, but then remembered what he was supposed to be doing. "That doesn't even make sense. Tommy Merlyn died years ago. Plus, FYI, he's a guy!"

"No, I faked my death. So that I could have a secret sex change operation."

Malcolm about choked, and he shook the evil hedgehog harder.

"That has to be the dumbest-" Darhk started.

"And I'm Laurel Lance," Laurel said. "Oliver Queen's ex-girlfriend."

"Okay," Darhk corrected. " _That's_ the dumbest thing I've heard tonight. Why would Oliver Queen run around with his ex-girlfriend? Please!" He rolled his eyes. "Especially with his current girlfriend? And they're all three friends, right? How stupid do you think I am?"

Thea looked about to volunteer an opinion, but at just that moment there was a clatter as the chunk of idol finally fell out of the evil hedgehog and skittered across the floor to land against Damien Darhk's foot. He looked down with a frown, then he looked up at Malcolm.

"Oops," the Dark Archer said, not quite sounding contrite.

Then Darhk's magic failed, the vigilantes staggered as their bodies were freed, Oliver began to draw an arrow to shoot Darhk. Andy started to squeeze the trigger to shoot Oliver, but Malcolm clonked him over the head with the evil hedgehog. Andy went down like a ton of bricks, Diggle yelled out in concern for his brother, Oliver nailed Damien Darhk with an arrow through the heart and one to the brainpan for good measure.

"What the hell was that?" Oliver yelled at Malcolm. "He could have killed us all, and all thanks to you!"

"He wouldn't have, if _you_ -" Malcolm whirled on Thea- "hadn't screwed up!"

" _Me!?_ "

"I delayed you from getting here specifically so you wouldn't get caught in his trap, so you could shoot him! And what did you do? Dammit, Thea, what did I teach you?" Malcolm yelled. "Three to the chest! Three to the chest, girl! What the hell was this? You didn't even hit any vital organs!"

"Of course I didn't!" she screamed back at him. "I didn't know what would happen if I killed him. Again! The last time didn't work so great, did it? He could have been dead and gotten away."

Malcolm sighed. "Next time, just _kill the bastard!_ "

"Yeah, next time might be you, 'Dad'!"

"Fine!" He stalked out. "And you're welcome!"

== _X_ ==


	6. Payback

**Payback**

 _CONTENT:  
_ Rating: Teen  
Flavor: Drama  
Language: ...maybe?  
Violence: no  
Nudity: none  
Sex: none  
Other: implied stuff

 _Author's Note:_

In episode 4:18, DD finally figures out who the Green Arrow is! Yes, we saw that in "The Reveal." But in this story, I explore my worry that after figuring THAT out, it doesn't take long for DD to figure out that it was Malcolm posing as the Green Arrow and trying to blow him up...

Things intentionally left vague/unsaid/unwritten. I'm sure the readers can come up with their own evil ideas, so... have fun with those ];)

* * *

 **Payback**

==#==

In the weeks since Malcolm had helped Damien Darhk escape from prison, the efforts of the vigilantes grew more and more ineffective at stopping him. Even Malcolm, on the inside, hadn't found Darhk's weakness. He was running out of time. The lavish party at Darhk's mansion was to celebrate HIVE's impending victory, and the approaching implementation of Genesis.

"Malcolm," Damien called, giving him a friendly wave over. "Let's talk for a minute." He led the former Dark Archer into his private study, poured them both a drink.

"I don't believe I've given you my congratulations yet," Malcolm said. _And I don't plan to._

"Never mind that." Damien sipped his drink, taking a moment to savor it. Malcolm followed suit, mindful of keeping restraint. "What I wanted to talk to you about is... do you remember that night, in Iron Heights?"

Malcolm nodded, not sure where this was going.

"I deduced the identity of the Green Arrow - not to brag," Damien bragged with a wink. "All his friends, his cohorts, blah blah blah. So of course, I had to wonder how Oliver Queen was at Reddington at the same time the Green Arrow and Black Canary attacked us." He sipped his drink, his eyes glittering in amusement. "That particular faux Green Arrow shot me, pinned me to the floor, and then, with great devilish glee, planted an explosive device right next to my head."

Malcolm felt a faint chill of unease.

"And really, there's only one person I can think of who could pose as a master archer, with League of Assassin combat training."

The glass turned cold in Malcolm's hand.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not mad." Damien smiled even more. "As an Immortal, I've learned a lot of profound philosophies about life. So, I don't get mad." His smile turned into a wolf's grin. "I get even."

Ice reached deep into Malcolm's core, his spine. He tried to formulate something to say, but Darhk didn't give him a chance.

"To this end, I'd like to let you know, I've been dosing your meals with Vortura."

"What?" His mind raced, but went nowhere. It only came up blank.

"I know, right? You had no idea." Damien chuckled. "That's the funny thing about Vortura, the subject has no recollection of what they've done under its influence. But don't worry," he continued in fake camaraderie, "I recorded some of the more lurid and gory scenarios to show you later. After Genesis, when we're all cozy in our little bunkers. We can have home movie nights."

Even facing the wrath of Ra's al Ghul had never generated such absolute fear in Malcolm. What had this bastard made him do? Anything. Anything his sick mind could come up with to punish and humiliate Malcolm for trying to kill him.

"Oh, don't look like that," Darhk chided. "This is a celebration party. Smile!" He downed his drink and clapped Malcolm on the arm. "Let's get back."

Malcolm tried to put on a smile, but only managed a sickly imitation. How many people of HIVE had seen Damien forcing him to do things? He had to kill Darhk, but _how?_ He had survived being blown to bits! Malcolm didn't even think Ra's al Ghul could pull that off, not without help. And here he was, isolated in the middle of HIVE.

He followed Damien out, back to the party.

== _X_ ==


End file.
